mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 1-Die andere Rasse
Chain of Tragedy Kapitel 1-Die andere Rasse „Moment mal! Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Ayame verwirrt. Der Rektor seufzte. „Ayame-chan, setz dich. Ich mach uns einen Kaffee.“ Nach fünf Minuten kam er mit zwei Tassen wieder zu ihr. Ayame kam das alles ziemlich merkwürdig vor. So ernst kannte sie den lebenslustigen, vertrottelten Kaien Cross gar nicht. „Was ich dir gleich erzähle muss unbedingt unter uns bleiben! Verstanden?“ Ayame nickte. Seufzend begann er zu erzählen. „Weißt du Ayame-chan, es gibt noch eine andere Rasse, als Vampire und Menschen. Zwar haben sie sich seit einigen Jahren immer mehr zurück gezogen, aber sie sind noch da. Ich bin sicher du hast in Büchern von Werwölfen gelesen? Im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren, sind die Werwölfe nur einmal im Monat etwas ausfallend. Sie sind wahre Kämpfernaturen, auch in menschlicher Gestalt. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren, ist es ihnen egal, ob ihr Oberhaupt älter oder mächtiger als sie ist. Sie folgen ihrem Alphatier, sogar, wenn es eine Frau ist. Ihre Familie geht ihnen über alles, niemand wird als Nichtsnutz angesehen, jeder hat seine Aufgabe in der Familie, egal ob schwach oder stark.“ Er schaute ihr in die Augen und versuchte ihre Reaktion aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Doch Ayame hatte schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Ruhig und gelassen schaut sie ihr Gegenüber an. Dieser fuhr fort. „Das Konzil versucht diese Tatsache zu vertuschen, oder eher gesagt zu vergessen, da Werwölfe, die einzigen sind, welche die Vampire zu Fall bringen könnten.“ Ayame zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob ein Werwolfbiss wohl auch einen Reinblüter töten könnte. Kurzes Schweigen folgte, bevor Kaien das Wort erneut ergriff. „Die Hunterorganisation ist schon lange davon ausgegangen, dass es keine Werwölfe mehr in unserem Land gibt. In Europa und Amerika sind sie weit verbreitet. Sie leben genau wie die Vampire dort, in für sie vorbestimmten Gebieten. Es soll sogar in der Antarktis zwei oder drei Kolonien geben. Allerdings sollte man beachten, dass die Vampire sich von unseren in Asien und Australien unterscheiden. Es gibt andere Clanbeschaffenheiten, die Reinblüter spielen eine andere Rolle, als die unseren.“ Ayame nickte. „Ich habe verstanden.“ Der Direktor stand auf. „Am besten sie bleibt erst mal bei dir. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf Menschen oder Vampire reagiert.“ Er lächelte sie an. „Und wenn sie dich angreift, kannst du dich ja wehren. Und wenn nicht, dann muss ich mir halt eben eine neue Schulärztin suchen. Viel Spaß noch!“ Lächelnd zwinkerte er ihr zu und verschwand in sein Büro, bevor ihm Ayame ihm den Hals umdrehen konnte. „Vielen Dank auch, dass Sie so um meine Sicherheit besorgt sind“, grummelte sie in sich hinein. Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder vor die Liege, wo das Mädchen lag. Sie trug nur noch Fetzen und ihr langes Haar war verklebt. Wahrscheinlich vom Blut, das auch ihre Kleidung zierte. Alles in Allem sah sie ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ayame empfand Mitleid mit dem Mädchen. Sie beschloss sich um sie zu kümmern, egal was auch immer sie war. Gedankenverloren schaute sie in ihr bleiches Gesicht. Plötzlich blickten ihr ein Paar dunkelblaue Augen entgegen. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas in ihrer Umgebung anders war. Die Luft roch reiner, frischer. Sie lag auf etwas weichem, vielleicht ein Bett. Ihre Wunden waren versorgt worden, sie konnte Verbände fühlen. Das einzige, was für sie aber im Moment wichtig war, waren die beiden Präsenzen, welche sie spüren konnte, abgesehen von den anderen, welche aber weit von ihr entfernt waren. Hatte sie es geschafft? Wenn sie sich konzentrieren würde, könnte sie hören, von was die beiden Anwesenden sprachen, aber ihr Kopf schmerzte, als habe man das Innere ihres Kopfes durch Glasscherben ersetzt. Bei drei Sachen war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte die Worte Werwölfe, Vampire und Hunter gehört. Bis auf ersteres, bereiteten ihr die letzten beiden Sorgen. Sie war doch entkommen, oder? Als die Stimmen verstummten, schlug sie Augen auf, nur um sie wegen des hellen Lichts sofort wieder zu schließen, als sie das nächste Mal die Augen versuchte zu öffnen, setzte sich gerade eine junge Frau neben sie und blickte ihr plötzlich entgegen. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dich so schnell bei Bewusstsein zu sehen“, antwortete sie in einem angenehmen Ton. „Ich kann nicht lange bewusstlos sein“, flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme leise, weglassend, dass sie sonst Gefahr lief entdeckt zu werden. „Ich bin Ayame Higurashi, Schulärztin an der Cross Academy und du?“ ´Cross Academy´, flüsterte der Verstand der Verletzten, sie hatte es geschafft. Unkontrolliert liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über die immer noch leicht blutverschmierten Wangen. „Alessa…Alessandra Morgan“, ihre Schultern zitterten leicht, aber ihr Blick blieb krampfhaft auf die Frau vor hier gerichtet, sie hatte gelernte Fremde niemals aus ihrem Blickfeld zu lassen, oder Schwäche zu zeigen, indem sie sich wegdrehte. „Ein interessanter Name“, bemerkte Ayame, während sie nickte. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen mich um deine Verletzungen zu kümmern“, begann sie und ließ ihren Blick über den bandagierten, knochigen Körper gleiten. Das Mädchen musste eindeutig mehr essen, „allerdings interessiert nicht nur mich, sondern den Direktor, was diese Verletzungen verursacht hat.“ Die Finger in der Bettdecke verkrampft und auf ihren Lippen herum kauend, schaute sie zu der ihr fremden Person auf. Sie hatte es geschafft her zukommen, sie war in Sicherheit. Aber wenn sie bleiben wollte, musste sie von der Gefahr erzählen, welche zu ihr gehörte. „Wenn sie mich finden, habe ich nicht lange zu leben…“ Das Gespräch dauerte bis in den Nachmittag hinein. Als das Gespräch sein Ende fand, verordnete Ayame ihr duschen zu gehen, während sie ihr Sachen zum Anziehen raus legte. Nachdem sie fertig war, schlief Alessa sofort wieder ein, als sie auf ihrem Krankenbett lag, nicht bemerkend, dass die Schulärztin das Zimmer verließ. ----------------------------------------- Leise um Alessa nicht zu wecken, schlich sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte zum Büro des Rektors, da sie wissen wollte wie es mit Alessa nun weitergehen soll. Irgendwie war ihr Alessa ans Herz gewachsen, obwohl sie sie noch nicht mal richtig kannte. Am Büro angekommen, hörte sie wie Holz zerbrach. Vorsichtig steckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür und sah wie der Vertrauensschüler Zero Kiryu gerade den Schreibtisch des Direktors zertrümmert hatte. „Stör ich?“, fragt sie vorsichtig. Als niemand von ihr Notiz nahm, ging sie leise hinein und stellte sich an die Wand. Zero schien sich über die Night-Class zu beschweren und fragt Yuki nach ihrer Meinung da sie auch Vertrauensschülerin ist und noch dazu die Adoptivtochter des Rektors. „Also…ich finde die Night-Class und die Day-Class kommen gut miteinander aus“, antwortete Yuki, „und ich bin froh, dass ich dazu beitragen kann.“ Lächelnd dreht sie sich zu Zero um. Der schaut sie einfach nur fassungslos an. Ayame musste schmunzeln. Zero war nur selten aus der Fassung zu bringen. Direktor Cross war von Yukis Antwort hingerissen. Voller Freudentränen erklärt er zum hundertsten Mal seine pazifistischen Ziele: Keinen Kampf mehr zwischen Vampiren und Menschen. Die Vertrauensschüler sollen eine Brücke zwischen den beiden Rassen bilden, denn sie sind die Einzigen mit Ausnahme von Ayame, die von der Existenz von Vampiren wissen. Ayame fühlte mit Zero mit. Auch sie hasste Vampire und hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum sie überhaupt den Job hier angenommen hatte. Hier an der Cross-Academy, wo auch Vampire unterrichtet werden. Zero reichte es, er überließ Yuki den Rektor und verwand mit einem „Ich mach meinen Rundgang“, aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne vorher Ayame noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Die beiden kamen gut miteinander aus. Sie verstand ihn auch schweigend. Yuki verabschiedete sich und sprang aus dem Fenster, doch Ayame beunruhigte es nicht, da sie ziemlich gut trainiert war. Nun widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Rektor, der aus seinem Freudentanz gar nicht mehr raus kam. „Ayame-chan, wie geht es dir? Solltest du nicht mehr an die Luft gehen, statt immer nur im Krankenzimmer zu hocken? Vielleicht bist du auch zu einsam, wie wärs wenn ich…“ „Das Mädchen ist aufgewacht!“, unterbrach sie seinen Redeschwall. Sofort wurde der Rektor ernst. „Der Werwolf?“ Ayame verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte nennen Sie sie nicht so, sie heißt Alessa!“ Kaien Cross sah sie lange an. „Du magst sie, hab ich recht, Ayame-chan?“ Ayame legte ihre Arme um sich. „Sie hat Schlimmes durchgemacht, wie Zero-kun und ich. Ich kann ihre Angst verstehen!“ Seufzend setzt sich Kaien wieder auf den Stuhl und faltet die Hände. „Ich glaube, es wäre nicht so gut, sie mit den Day-Class Schülern in einen Raum zu stecken. Sie sollte sich erst einmal erholen. Ist sie wach?“ Ayame schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Sie bleibt bei dir, verstanden? Du bist für sie verantwortlich, hast du mich verstanden, Ayame Higurashi?“ Sie nickte und wollte gehen, doch eine Frage hatte sie noch. Sie drehte sich um und sagt: „Direktor Cross, Sie werden den Hunterverband nicht darüber aufklären, oder?“ Kaien Cross blickte ihr in die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick verwand sie aus dem Raum und ging zurück zu ihrer Patientin. -------------------------------- Tief in der Nacht, als der Mond seine Runde drehte und die Fenster der Krankenstation erreichte, fing die einzige verletzte Gestalt an sich zu bewegen. Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Die zweite Präsenz in ihrem Verstand bewegte sich, machte sich mehr Platz und versuchte sie selbst zurück zu drängen. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf, ihr Brustkorb sank und hob sich so schnell, als sei sie einen Marathon gelaufen. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, das neben ihr ein Glas Wasser stand, welches sie hastig leer trank. Leises Grollen hallte in ihrem Verstand wieder. ´Nimm die Verbände ab, sie sind unnütz für uns. ´ Nach einigen Minuten schweren Haderns, löste sie langsam die Verbände um ihren Körper. Sehr viel rosafarbene Haut und große Schürfwunden kamen zum Vorschein, aber keine aufgeplatzten Verletzungen, alles war bereits weitgehenst verheilt. ´Freak´, wisperte sie in ihrem Verstand, was mit einem Knurren beantwortet wurde. Ein bisschen auf die Seite drehend, konnte sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster erhaschen. Ein gepflasterter Weg von Bäumen umringt, erschien in ihrem Blickfeld. Alles sah sehr gepflegt aus. Ein silberner Haarschopf erschien im Schatten der Bäume, dicht gefolgt von einem Dunkelhaarigen, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. ´Schlaf´, grollte es ein weiteres Mal nur in ihrem Verstand, worauf sie müde die Augen schloss. Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, haftete ihr Blick auf einem Brötchen mit Wurst belegt, welches vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her geschwungen wurde. Dem Arm folgend, welcher das Brötchen hielt, endete sie bei Ayames Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Morgan-san, ich habe dir Frühstück besorgt, auch wenn du schon wieder fit zu sein scheinst“, ihr Blick glitt über die nun nur noch rosablasse Haut. „Alessa, Ayame-sempai“, murmelte sie und nahm dankend das Essen an. Ayames Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Iss, du bist viel zu abgemagert. Der Direktor hat mir aufgetragen auf dich aufzupassen, du wirst hier bei mir bleiben.“ Sie schwieg einige Zeit, während Alessa schweigend aß. „Der Direktor möchte ungern, dass du jetzt schon unter Leute kommst.“ Sie ließ aus, dass Alessa am besten gar nicht in Kontakt mit den Day-Class Schülern kommen sollte, ganz zu schweige von den Vampiren. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass Alessas erstes Treffen mit der Night-Class alles andere als gut ausgehen wird. „Auch wenn deine Wunden verheilt zu sein scheinen, wäre es besser du bleibst erst einmal hier und ruhst dich aus“, sie erhob sich vom Stuhl. „Möchtest du etwas lesen, Alessa-chan?“ „Etwas mit Wölfen“, fragte Alessa, sich auf die Lippen beißend und den Blick gesenkt. Dieses Mal konnte Ayame sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Iss auf und ruhe dich aus“, sagte sie noch ehe sie den Raum verließ um Alessa ein paar Bücher, aus der Hauseigenen Bücherei zu holen. Ein Schnarren in ihrem Verstand ließ Alessa von ihrem Essen aufsehen und feststellend, dass gerade jemand die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete. Hatte Ayame etwas vergessen?